


Bruises On His Skin

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Ring, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masochist Stiles Stilinski, Orgasm Control, Rough Dom Derek Hale, Rough Sex, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slapping, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Humiliation, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Stiles has been filled with a lot of cum by Derek. With a cock ring and without an anal plug they go out on a date. So Stiles has to keep the cum inside himself throughout the whole date, but by the end Stiles is so sensitive that simple touches makes him have a dry orgasm through the cock ring. Derek punishes Stiles for having and orgasm by slapping him and when that happens some cum starts to come out of Stiles, Derek slaps even harder and Stiles’s mind goes blank from having so much pleasure.+Request Anon: Can you write a fic where Stiles loves being treated roughly by Derek. So he does things purposfully to piss him off. He likes when Derek bites him hard and drawing blood. He likes when Derek would scratch him. Seeing his own blood on Dereks fangs really does it for him. He likes being choked and he gets eyerolling orgasms.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253





	Bruises On His Skin

“Are you serious Sir?” Stiles gaped as Derek fastened his dark jeans into place on his hips. 

“Very, we’re going out to dinner now,” Derek said simply as he hauled Stiles up off the bed, smirking when Stiles stumbled with a whine as his body tensed up. 

“You are going to be a good boy for me aren’t you? You’re going to keep my cum in that little hole of yours, aren’t you? You’re not going to let one single drop escape you because then I would have to punish you. You know the same goes if you orgasm without permission.” Derek said simply as he patted the front of Stiles’ jeans where the younger man’s cock was half-hard and straining against the cock ring already. 

“Y-Yes Sir, but I’m not wearing a plug?” Stiles felt his cheeks burn as he made sure to keep his hole clenched, keeping Derek’s cum inside of him. 

“I know,” Derek smirked and grabbed his car keys leaving Stiles to follow with his face burning in humiliation as he realized what he was in for during their dinner. 

Stiles was tense and barely could focus for their meal, it felt extremely drawn out and every time Stiles felt his muscles start to relax he would tense back up before Derek’s cum could drip out of him. 

Stiles did his best not to awkwardly walk when they left the restaurant and god he was so turned on that his cock ached in his pants even with the cock ring doing its job, preventing an orgasm. 

Stiles shuddered when he sat down in the Camaro, tightening the seat belt over his chest. Stiles startled when Derek’s large, rough hand settled over his crotch as he began to drive one-handedly. 

“I have to say, I thought I would have to punish you in the bathroom of that restaurant,” Derek said as he slowly began to knead at Stiles’ cock through the denim of the younger man’s jeans. Stiles grabbed onto whatever he could as he whimpered at the steadily growing stimulation on his cock. 

“I didn’t want to make a scene Sir,” Stiles stammered out as he resisted bucking his hips.

“So you’re just a brat when we’re alone? Good, you’re learning.” Derek smiled as he sped up a bit more making the drive back to their loft in half of the usual time. Stiles must not be the only one who was getting desperate. It wasn’t long until they were parked in the underground parking structure of the building and were climbing out of the car. 

Stiles felt his cheeks burn as he stumbled and his whole body relaxed. He relaxed long enough to feel the wetness of Derek’s cum slip own his thighs before he clenched up. Derek noticed the deep blush and duck of his head and sighed. 

“You were doing so well, but I guess that’s to be expected. I did fuck you lose and gave you two loads. Still, I’m disappointed you couldn’t even last a bit longer.” Derek said as he stared at the damp spot that was forming at the back of Stiles’ jeans as they rode the elevator up to the loft. 

“I expect you naked and waiting for me on the bed and don’t even think about letting anymore spill out,” Derek said firmly once they entered the loft. Stiles nodded and scurried into the bedroom to do as he was told, heart pounding in his chest. 

Once he was fully naked Stiles sprawled out on the bed, spreading his legs wide as his bound cock stood straight up from his crotch lewdly. Stiles fisted his fingers in the bed sheets as Derek walked in, still fully dressed minus his shoes and socks and it sent a thrill through his body as Derek’s large hands curled around Stiles’ chest before roughly pinching and twisting the younger man’s peaked nipples.

Stiles wailed, body arching as he came dry, the cock ring doing its job. Stiles gasped and shook through the dry, not satisfactory orgasm while looking up at Derek whose lips twisted down in a frown. Stiles trembled in excitement at what he knew was coming next. 

“Dry or not that was an orgasm and I did not give you permission to come you filthy whore.” Derek snarled and slapped Stiles across his face. Stiles moaned obscenely as his body fully relaxed at the sting of pain, Derek’s cum slipped out of the younger man’s loosened hole and onto the bed below him. 

“You like that don’t you slut?” Derek growled when he noticed the way his cum was now oozing out of Stiles’ flexing hole.

“So much Sir,” Stiles slurred before moaning when Derek slapped the same place on his face again, forcing more cum out of him. Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his head when Derek’s other hand curled around her throat, applying just the right amount of pressure as he slapped him again. Stiles panted for air that was becoming harder to get as Derek choked and slapped him until his body was loose and most of Derek’s cum was on the bed instead of inside of him. 

“Color?” Derek snapped, cupping the back of Stiles’ lolling head with one hand to direct Stiles to look at him properly.

“G-Green, so good Sir, love it like this.” Stiles slurred, not totally there but not unresponsive. Derek hummed as he adjusted his grip on Stiles’ throat, earning a small keen in reply as Stiles’ arched towards him. 

“You’re nothing but a filthy slut who can only get off with a hand around your neck.” Derek rumbled as he unzipped his pants just enough to take his cock out. Using his hold on Stiles’ throat where little droplets of blood formed from under his sharp nails Derek shoved Stiles onto his back. With one swift motion, Derek shoved his cock into Stiles’ loose and cum-wet hole and began to fuck the younger man roughly. 

Stiles could only make a choking noise as the older man used him roughly and without thought. Stiles loved every moment of it and while his cock throbbed against the cock ring Stiles couldn’t feel better. 

Stiles sobbed the best he could with Derek’s hand cutting off his airflow and his eyes rolled up into his skull as he orgasmed dry again just as Derek emptied a fresh load of cum into him and the moment Derek pulled out, Stiles was clenching up to stop any from escaping. 

“That’s a good little slut,” Derek patted Stiles’ heated cheek none too gently and Stiles shuddered as he sucked in deep breathes of air when Derek removed his hand from his throat. 

Stiles gave Derek a dazed smile before falling forward into Derek’s waiting arms. Derek was always rough with him during a scene in just the way Stiles wanted, but he was always, always so tender afterwards.


End file.
